TrainBoy43's Full Tomy Percy's Ghostly Trick - Narrated By Ringo Starr and George Carlin.
Here is TrainBoy43's sixth Tomy Thomas and Friends full movie from Strand Home Video. Characters *Thomas *Percy *Toby *Annie and Clarabel *Percy's Ghost Engine *Sam the Farmer *Terence *Jem Cole *Harold *Henrietta *Sir Topham Hatt *Edward *Henry *Gordon *James *Duck *Donald *Bertie *Jeremiah Jobling *Mrs. Kyndley *Santa Claus *Douglas *Oliver *Toad *Trevor *Devious Diesel *BoCo *Mavis *The Vicar of Wellsworth *Bill *Ben *Farmer Trotter Transcript (The Intro to Percy's Ghostly Trick with the Strand Home Video audio and the Introduction Thomas theme) *TrainBoy43: Warning! This video is made by me, known as Jack McDaniel, TrainBoy43, that is. My productions intro, which you'll see, will contain video clips and audio for my remakes, that are not owned by me. Remember: This productions intro will be used for all year round YouTube, VHS, and DVD. We now join our regular scheduled programme in already in progress. (the VCI music plays with several clips from Thomas the Tank Engine, TUGS, Theodore Tugboat, Sonic the Hedgehog, Dumbo, The Simpsons, Rocko's Modern Life, Jimmy Neutron, The Little Engine That Could (2011), Casey Jr and Friends, Toy Story, Tickety Toc, Garfield, Blue's Clues, The Three Stooges, Veggietales, The Rescuers, Pound Puppies, and Teen Titans, before the main title goes to the Profile of TrainBoy43. The intro title begins where Thomas is puffing along his branchline, hauling his two coaches, Annie and Clarabel, and when Thomas puffs under a bridge with the title saying Percy's Ghostly Trick and Other Stories, he arrives on time at his station called Ffarquhar, with the storytellers, Ringo Starr and George Carlin narrating the full movie) (Percy's Ghostly Trick, narrated by Ringo Starr for the US) *(Owl hooting) *(Ghostly whistle blows) *Percy: And every year on the date of the accident, it runs again as a warning to others, plunging into the gap, shrieking like a lost soul. *Thomas: Percy what are you talking about? *Percy: The ghost train. Driver saw it last night. *Thomas and Toby: Where? *Narrator: Asked Thomas and Toby. *Percy: He didn't say, oh it makes my wheels wobble to think of it. *Thomas: Pooh! *Narrator: Said Thomas. *Thomas: You're just a silly little engine. I'm not scared. *(Thomas' whistle toots as he sets off, hauling his ten freight cars and caboose) *Percy: Thomas didn't believe in ghosts. *Narrator: Said Percy next morning. His driver laughed. *Percy's Driver: Neither do I. It was only a pretend ghost story. *Narrator: Percy was disappointed. That evening, he came back from the harbour. *(Percy's whistle toots, as he returns home, hauling his seven freight cars and a caboose, as the owl hoots) *Narrator: Percy knew where he was, even in the dark. *Percy: Crowe's Farm Crossing. We shan't be long now. (Whistle toots) *Narrator: He liked running at night. The rails hummed and the signal light shoned green. But a broken cart load of lime lay ahead. Sam the Farmer had just gone for help. *(Percy's whistle toots and a loud crash is heard as he hits the cart) *Narrator: Percy broke the cart to smithereens. Lime flew everywhere. He puffed quickly to the nearest signal box. *(Percy's whistle toots. CRASH!) *Narrator: Percy's driver explained what had happened. *Signalman: I'll see to it. *Narrator: Said the Signalman. *Signalman: But you better clean Percy, or people will think he's a ghost. *Narrator: Percy chuckled. *Percy: Do let's pretend I'm a ghost and scared Thomas. That'll teach him to see I'm a silly little engine. *Narrator: Toby promised to help. *(Toby's bell rings as Toby arrives at the shed) *Narrator: Thomas was being oiled up for his evening train. *Toby: Percy's had an accident! *Narrator: Cried Toby. *Thomas: Poor engine. *Narrator: Said Thomas. *Thomas: Botheration! That means I'll be late! *Toby: They've cleared the line for you, but there's something worse. *Thomas: Out with it, Toby, I can't wait all evening. *Toby: I've just seen something. *Narrator: Said Toby. *Toby: It looked like Percy's ghost. It said it was coming here to warn us. *Thomas: Pooh! Who cares? Don't be frightened, Toby. I'll take care of you. *(Percy's whistle toots as he approaches the shed) *Percy: Peep, peep, peep-peep-peep, peep! Let me in, let me in! *George Carlin: Wailed Percy. *Toby: No, no! Not by the smoke on my chimney chim chim! *Percy: I'll chuff and I'll puff and I'll break your door in! *Thomas: Oh dear! *Narrator: Explained Thomas. *Thomas: It's getting late. Oh, I have no idea. Oh, I must find Annie and Clarabel. *(Thomas' whistle toots as he flees) *Narrator: It was morning when Thomas returned. (Thomas arrives, hauling Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, the dismissing coach, Drew, and Beatrice, to meet up with Toby, Henrietta, Victoria, Elsie, and nine freight cars and a caboose) *Toby: Where have you been? *Narrator: Asked Toby. *Thomas: Ah well. *George Carlin: Said Thomas. *Thomas: I knew you be sad about Percy, and I, um, I didn't like to intrude. I slept in the freight shed and... *(Percy's whistle toots) *(Ghostly whistle) *Thomas: Oh, sorry, can't stop. Gotta see a coach about a train. (Thomas flees with his coaches) *Narrator: Percy was non a worse for his adventure, and was still enjoying himself enormously. He had heard everything. *Percy: Well, well, well! What do you know about that? *Toby: Anyone would think... *Narrator: Chuckled Toby. *Toby: ...that our Thomas had just seen a ghost! (Woolly Bear, narrated by Ringo Starr for the US) *Narrator: In the summer, the work crews cut the long grass along the tracks raking it into heaps to dry in the sun. At this time of year, Percy stops where they have been cutting. The men load up his empty wagons and he pulls them to the station. *(Percy's whistle toots as he takes nine hay cars to Toby, Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie to take) *Narrator: Toby then takes them to the hills for the farmers to feed their stock. *(Toby's bell rings as he, Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie, take the nine cars toward the hills to help the farmers to feed their stock) *Percy: Wheeeeeeeesh! *Narrator: Percy gave a ghostly whistle. *Percy: Don't be frightened, Thomas. *Narrator: He laughed. *Percy: It's only me! *Thomas: Your ugly face is enough to frighten anyone. *Narrator: Said Thomas. *Thomas: You're like... *Percy: Ugly indeed. I'm... *Thomas: A green caterpillar with red stripes. *Narrator: Continued Thomas firmly. *Thomas: You crawl like one too. *Percy: I don't! *Thomas: Who's been late every afternoon this week? *Percy: It's the hay. *Thomas: I can't help that. *Narrator: Said Thomas. *Thomas: Time's time, and Sir Topham Hatt relies on me to keep it. I can't if you crawl in the hay till all hours. (Thomas puffs away with Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, his dismissing coach, Drew, and Beatirce) *Percy: Green caterpillar indeed. (takes eight empty hay cars to the harbour to collect some hay) *Narrator: Fumed Percy, as he set off to collect some hay to take to the harbour. *Percy: Everyone says I'm handsome, or at least nearly anyone. Anyway, my curves are better than Thomas' corners. Thomas says i'm always late. *Narrator: He grumbled. *Percy: I'm never late, or at least only a few minutes. What's that to Thomas? He can always catch up time farther on. *Narrator: All the same, he and his driver decided to start home early. Then came trouble. *(The crate of treacle appears held by a crane before it falls down and lands on Percy with a loud Wham!) *Narrator: A crate of treacle was upset all over Percy. Percy was cross. He was still sticky when he puffed away. The wind was blowing fiercely. (Percy sets off with his eight freight cars and caboose to find Thomas and his coaches) *Percy's Driver: Look at that! *Narrator: Explained the driver. The wind caught the piled hay, tossing it up and over the track. The line climbed here. *Percy's Driver: Take a run at it, Percy. *Narrator: His driver advised. Percy gathered speed. But the hay made the rails slippery and his wheels wouldn't grip. Time after time he stalled with spinning wheels and had to wait until the line ahead was cleared before he could start again. Everyone was waiting. Thomas seethed impatiently. *Thomas: Ten minutes late. I warned him. Passengers will complain and Sir Topham Hatt. *Narrator: Then they all saw Percy. (everyone laughing) They laughed and shouted. *Percy: Sorry I'm late. *Narrator: Percy panted. *Thomas: Look what's crawled out of the hay! *Narrator: Teased Thomas. *Percy: What's wrong? *Narrator: Asked Percy. *Thomas: Talk about hairy caterpillars. *Narrator: Puffed Thomas. *Thomas: It's worth been late to have seen you. *Narrator: When Percy got home, his driver showed him what he looked like in the mirror. *Percy: Bust my buffers! No wonder they all laughed. I'm just look like a woolly bear. Please clean me before Toby comes. (Thomas and Toby arrive) *Narrator: But it was no good. Thomas told Toby all about it. Instead of talking about sensible things like playing ghosts, Thomas and Toby made jokes about woolly bear caterpillars, and other creatures which crawled about in hay. They laughed a lot, but Percy thought they were really being very silly indeed! (Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure, narrated by George Carlin) *Narrator: If someday you should see Thomas the Tank Engine puffing happily along the line, he may be on his way to a village nestled deep in the heart of the Island of Sodor. One December morning, Thomas whistled to all his friends. (Thomas chuffs over the valley, hauling Annie, Becky, Britanny, Clarabel, his dismissing coach, Drew, and Beatrice, before Bertie arrives) *Thomas: It's nearly Christmas and I'll bring you lots of letters and parcels. (Thomas puffs away, hauling seven freight cars, and a caboose) *Narrator: But then, an early snowstorm came. The island was covered with thick snow. The engines found work difficult. (the engines are trying to pull some wagons out of the snow, but aren't succeeding, and are plowing through the snow) Some had to help clear snow from the track and workmen halfed away at the frozen banks of ice. Thomas and Percy were collecting important mail for Christmas. *Thomas: Driver says there's of mail for the village. *Narrator: Said Thomas. *Thomas: I'll need an extra car for it all. *Narrator: Percy was feeling left out. *Percy: It's not fair, you're not leaving any mail for me. *Narrator: But Percy's chance had come. *Thomas' Driver: There's been a change of plan. *Narrator: Said Thomas' driver. *Thomas' Driver: Sir Topham Hatt needs us at the big station. Percy, you are to take Thomas' train to the village. *Narrator: Percy was delighted, but Thomas was sad. *Thomas: I won't be able to say happy Christmas to all my friends. *Percy: Don't worry. *Narrator: Said Percy kindly. *Percy: I'll do it for you. *Thomas: It's not the same. *Narrator: Sighed Thomas. (Thomas puffs away, while Percy takes Thomas's mail cars toward the village, but stops) Percy was making good time on his way to the village when suddenly... *Percy's Driver: What's that? *Narrator: Called his driver. There ahead was a fogman by the line. He was holding a red light. *Fogman: The village is cut off by the snow. *Narrator: He shouted. *Fogman: We need snowplows, workmen and a helicopter. Leave your cars on the sidings and go back quickly. (Percy obeys and leaves his mail cars in a siding and hurries to an airfield to wake Harold up) *Narrator: Percy was soon steaming to Harold's airfield. *Percy: Peep, peep! *Narrator: Whistled Percy. *Percy: Wake up, lazy-wings, the mountain villagers need your help. They're stranded. *Harold: With so. *Narrator: Replied Harold. *Harold: I like an emergency to keep me warm. (wakes up and starts flying) *Narrator: And he buzzed away. *Percy: Now. *Narrator: Sighed Percy. *Percy: What's next? *Narrator: Suddenly, there was Thomas with Terence the Tractor and the works train. (Thomas, Terence, and the works train travel toward the village with Percy following) *Thomas: Come on, Percy. *Narrator: Whistled Thomas. *Thomas: Follow me. *Narrator: The two engines battled their way through the snow. At last, they reached the village. Harold was already there busily dropping food to people and animals. Terence quickly got to work. *Terence: Lovely stuff. *Narrator: He said as he pushed the snow aside. *Villagers: Well done, Percy. Well done, Thomas. *Narrator: Cheered the villagers. *Villagers: You're the best Santa Claus this village has ever had! *Percy: What's a Santa Claus? *Narrator: Asked Percy. *Thomas: Santa Claus is someone who drops presents down chimneys at Christmas time. *Narrator: Percy looked at his funnel. *Percy: I wonder if... *Thomas: No! *Narrator: Laughed Thomas. *Thomas: Chimneys, Percy, not funnels. Which reminds me, your mail train is still back at the siding isn't it? *Narrator: Percy hurried back to fetch it. Just then, Toby arrived with Henrietta. (Percy hurries back to fetch the mail train, while Toby, Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie arrive to see Thomas) *Toby: We've brought lots of hot drinks and food for the villagers. *Narrator: He whistled. That night all the engines had gone back to the sheds, except Toby. The villagers had made a plan to thank the engines. They loaded paint pots and parcels into Henrietta and then they set off through the moonlit countryside. All the engines were fast asleep in the sheds as Toby ran silently into the yard. (Toby, Henrietta, Victoria, and Elsie run along toward Tidmouth sheds) He had no idea what the villagers were going to do, but he knew it was going to be a big surprise. When the engines woke the next morning they could not believe their eyes. The sheds had been repainted and decorated. The engines whistled in delight and everyone agreed that it was a really happy Christmas. (Escape!, narrated by George Carlin) *Narrator: One day, Edward was talking to Trevor when Douglas steamed by. He was pulling a train of heavy coal cars. (Douglas steams by, hauling a train of heavy coal cars) *Douglas: Come on, Edward. Stop gossping in the sun when there's work to be done. *Narrator: Later, Edward spoke to Douglas. (Edward arrives, hauling three passenger cars, passing Percy, hauling four coal cars and a caboose) *Edward: Trevor and I are old friends and you and he had in lot of common too. *Douglas: We do? *Narrator: Quizzed Douglas. *Douglas: And what would that be? *Edward: Scrap. *Narrator: Said Edward quietly. Douglas gasped. *Douglas: Don't mention that word! It makes me wheels wobble! *Edward: It does the same to Trevor. *Narrator: Said Edward. *Edward: He was been sent to the scrapyard, but the Vicar and I saved him and now he's really useful again. Even so, Sir Topham Hatt certainly does need another steam engine here. *Douglas: Aye, he does, and quickly. *Narrator: That night, Douglas was still working. He had taken the midnight goods train to a station at a faraway part of the island where only the diesels worked. He was just shunting, ready for his return journey, when... (Douglas shunts the midnight freight train to a station at the faraway part of an island with only diesels working and sees Oliver, Isabel, Dulcie, and Toad on a siding) *Douglas: That's sounds like a steam engine. *Narrator: He thought. The hiss came again. *Douglas: Who's there? *Narrator: Asked Douglas. A whisper came. *Oliver: Are you Sir Topham Hatt's engine? *Douglas: Aye, and proud of it. *Oliver: I'm Oliver and I'm with my break van, Toad, we've run out of coal and had no more steam. *Douglas: But what are you doing? *Oliver: Escaping? *Douglas: From what? *Oliver: Scrap. *Narrator: Douglas shivered. Then, he remembered Edward's story about saving Trevor. *Douglas: I'll be glad to help ya. It lacked look those who were ready to scrap but i'm taking you away. *Narrator: Their drivers and firemen agreed to help too. Everyone worked fast. *Douglas: No time to turn round. I'll run tender first. Come on. (couples up and pulls Oliver, Isabel, Dulcie, and Toad away) *Narrator: But before they could clear the station they were stopped. *Foreman: Aha! *Narrator: Called the foreman. *Foreman: A great western engine and a break van too. You can't take these. *Driver: Aye, but there all for us. *Narrator: Said Douglas' driver. *Driver: See for yourself. *Narrator: The foreman looked all over Oliver. *Foreman: Seems in order. Right away, guard. *Douglas: That was a near thing. *Oliver: We have worse. *Narrator: Replied Oliver and they forced ahead. It was daylight when their journey ended. *Douglas: We're home! *George Carlin: Cried Douglas. *Driver: Shh! *Narrator: Said his driver. *Driver: There the works. We'll find a place for Oliver. *Narrator: Oliver said goodbye and thank you, and Douglas puffed away. The next day, Douglas told the other engines all about Oliver. (Douglas leaves Oliver, his two coaches, and caboose and returns to the shed) *James: Sir Topham Hatt would have to know. *Narrator: Said James. *Gordon: Douglas should tell him at once. *Narrator: Added Gordon. *Sir Topham Hatt: Well, here he is. *Narrator: Said a voice. *Sir Topham Hatt: Now what's this all about? *Duck: Beg pardon, sir, but we do need another engine. *Gordon: Yes sir. *Narrator: Ventured Gordon. *Gordon: A steam engine, sir. *Sir Topham Hatt: Well, unless one saved from scrap, there's little hope. *Douglas: But sir, one has... *Sir Topham Hatt: Yes indeed. And thanks to you, Douglas, he is now at our works. Oliver is just what we need for Duck's branch line. *Narrator: Everyone cheered. Now Oliver and Toad are mended and painted in full great western colors. Duck and Oliver are happy on their branch line. The others laughed at first and called it "The Little Western". Duck and Oliver were delighted and so the little western, it will always be. (Duck and Oliver couple up to Alice, Mirabel, Isabel, Dulcie, and Toad, and puff along the Little Western line) (Oliver Owns Up, narrated by George Carlin) *Narrator: On a clear day when the sky is blue and there is just enough breeze to blow the clouds away, you can stand on a big hill above the valley and watch Duck and Oliver far below, busily at work on Duck's branch line near the sea. (Duck and Oliver puff backward and forward all over the Little Western line, hauling their four autocoaches and caboose, double-headed as Ben puffs by) The two engines are very proud of their matching coats of gleaming color. Oliver often talks about the time that Douglas saved him from scrap. *Oliver: If it wasn't for his help... *Narrator: Oliver will say. *Oliver: I might have caught when I ran away from the scrapyard, and I would never come to live here on Sir Topham Hatt's railway. *Narrator: The other engines all wanted to know about Oliver's adventures. *Henry: Amazing! *Narrator: Remarked Henry. *James: Oliver has resource. *Narrator: Said James. *Gordon: And sagacity. *Narrator: Put in Gordon. *Percy: What does that mean? *Narrator: Whispered Percy. *Thomas: I think it's about being clever and wise. *Narrator: Replied Thomas. *Gordon: He is an example to us all. *Narrator: Finished Gordon. I'm sorry to say that Oliver became very puffed up in the smokebox. (Oliver whooshes along the line with Toad following) *Oliver: Henry says I'm amazing. He's right. *Narrator: He whistled as he swooshed along the line. One morning, Sir Topham Hatt came to see him. *Sir Topham Hatt: You are doing well. Now you must learn how to look after freight cars. (the engines are shunting and hauling freight cars together with Oliver watching before he puffs up alongside Duck and Donald) *Narrator: Every wise engine knows that you cannot trust freight cars. The other engines warned Oliver but he took no notice. *Oliver: You think I can manage. *Narrator: He said huffly. *Oliver: Gordon knows better. He's says I'm sagacious. *Duck: You may be good gracious or whatever you called it, but cars can be troublesome and... *Donald: Say no more, Duck. *Narrator: Interested Donald. *Donald: It's a pity, but the wee engine will just have to learn for himself. (Oliver hauls some loaded freight cars to a siding and shunts some empty ones to the chute and comes back to take away seven loaded freight cars) *Narrator: Oliver pulled some loaded cars into a siding and pushed the empties into the chute. Then he came back to take the loaded cars away. But they were comfortable and didn't want to move. *Car 1: What right is he to poke his funnel in here? *Car 2: We want Duck! *Car 3: Or Donald! *Car 4: Or Douglas! *Oliver: Look sharp. (Bumps the cars) *Narrator: Huffed Oliver. *Cars: That's not the way to speak. *Narrator: Hissed the cars. *Cars: We'll get even. (Oliver pulls the loaded cars away, but spins out of control, and lands in the turntable well) *Narrator: Oliver heard nothing. The cars move smoothly at first, then suddenly, Oliver found them forced forward. His driver applied the brakes, but they were useless against the surging cars. *Cars: On, on, on! *Narraotr: Yelled the cars. Oliver formed hard, but still they forced them on and on. At last, the cars grew tired. *Oliver: I'm winning. *Narrator: Gasped Oliver. But it was too late. Oliver layed bruised and benuised, bunkered down in the turntable well. Duck survaved the damaged. *Duck: Hello, Oliver. Are you being a good gracious engine? Beg pardon, we really don't like this sort of surprise. Donald and Douglas will miss their turntable until it was mended. *Narrator: That night, Oliver was hold gently to safety. *Oliver: I'm sorry, sir. *Narrator: He said to Sir Topham Hatt. *Oliver: I shouldn't listen to Duck's advice. I don't feel good gracious or whatever it is. I just feel silly. *Sir Topham Hatt: Well, Oliver. *Narrator: Replied Sir Topham Hatt. *Sir Topham Hatt: Now you know the damage cars can do. *Oliver: Yes I do, sir. I look like a load of scrap iron. *Sir Topham Hatt: Oh, I don't think so. *Narrator: Laughed Sir Topham Hatt. *Sir Topham Hatt: But you do need to go to the works to be mended. *Narrator: The other engines now felt sorry for Oliver. (Donald and Douglas pull Oliver to the works to be mended) *Duck: The branch line would be a same without you. *Narrator: Whistled Duck. *Duck: Come back soon. *Narrator: A few days later, Oliver did come back. His coat paint glistended in the sun. He's a wiser engine too and never made the same about cars again. (as Oliver returns home, he double-heads the train with Duck, pulling Alice, Mirabel, Dulcie, Isabel, and Toad, and winks when he puts his thumb up) (All at Sea, narrated by George Carlin) *Narrator: Percy and Duck like working at the harbour by the sea. On a clear summer's night, there's no better place to be. The big ships bring passengers. Cargo ships carry machinery and other things. Duck and Percy puff backwards and forwards with the crates of cargo as they are loaded and unloaded by the keyside. (Percy and Duck shunt lots of freight cars in the yard for lots of days and lots of nights while passenger trains arrive day and night) One morning, Duck and Percy noticed that the horizon was packed with sails flapping against the blue sky. *Duck: I wish I could sail to faraway lands. *Narrator: Sighed Duck. *Percy: Engines can't go sailing. *Narrator: Snorted Percy. *Percy: Because engines can't float. *Narrator: Duck still had his dreams. Suddenly, they were rudely interrupted. *Harold: Wakey, wakey. *Narrator: Hovered Harold. *Duck: I'm looking at the boats. *Narrator: Replied Duck. *Harold: That's the regatta. Lots of boats, lots of races. Great fun. I hover around in case i'm needed. *Duck: Do you go to the horizon? *Narrator: Asked Duck. *Harold: Yes and beyond. *Percy: I didn't know there was a beyond. *Narrator: Whispered Percy. *Duck: Do you go to other places at sea? *Narrator: Continued Duck. *Harold: Certainly. I can land on ships you know. Anywhere, anytime. Goodbye. *Narrator: Duck sighed. He went on talking about the regatta all day. (Duck and Percy take some freight cars together) Percy lost patience. *Percy: Well, Duck, I rather had my wheels on solid ground. Our rails can take us to all the places we can ever wish to see. *(We hear a siren wailing) *Duck's Driver: That's an emergency. *Narrator: Called Duck's driver. *Duck's Driver: I'll check with the harbourmaster. *Narrator: He returned with bad news. *Duck's Driver: A man taking part in the regatta had hurt his hand. We're to take him to the hospital at the next station. Harold's bringing him now. Come on. (Duck collects Alice and Mirabel and sets off down to the rescue) *Harold: Good to see you again, Duck. *Narrator: Whirred Harold as he landed carefully on the platform. The man was gently helped to safety. *Harold: My job is to stay at sea in case of other emergencies. Otherwise i will take this gentleman to hospital myself. Must fly. Goodbye. *Narrator: Duck set off on his journey. Soon he was steaming well and his wheels were thundering along the track. When they reached the station, the man thanked everyone and Bertie got ready to take him to the hospital. *Bertie: You look splendid flying along the line, Duck. *Narrator: Bloat Bertie. *Bertie: No wonder they called you great western. *Duck: Thank you, Bertie. Percy's right. *Narrator: He thought to himself. *Duck: Engines are happiest when their wheels are firmly on the rails. *Narrator: That night, Percy and Duck stayed a little longer at the key. The air was warm and the sea calmed. *Duck: There's a shooting star. *Narrator: Said Duck. *Percy: Don't be daft. *Narrator: Laughed Percy. *Percy: It's Harold. Look, he's hovering overhead. *Narrator: Something fluttered down towards Duck. His driver caught it. *Duck's Driver: It's a flag from the regatta. Harold's giving it to you as a present, Duck. *Duck: That was kind of Harold. *Narrator: Whispered Duck. *Duck: He may have whirly arms instead of wheels. But he seems to understand just what an engine needs. *Narrator: (Duck, Percy, and Thomas sit at the key, eating their food, and slurping their drinks) Duck still wonders about the lands beyond the horizon. But I think he knows that, sometimes, the best travels are those we can only dream about. Don't you? (Thomas' Anthem) *It's Thomas the Tank Engine. *Hip, hip, hip, hip, hooray! *Chugga-chugga, chugg, chugg *Chuff, chuff, chuff. *He rides along the way. *And when you hear that whistle, *It can only be one train. *Our favourite little engine, *Thomas is his name! *Thomas the Tank Engine rolling along, whistle *All of his friends will be coming along. *Thomas, we love you. *He's a really useful engine *With his heart that's big and strong. *He chugga-chugga, chuff-chuffs working hard *Helping everyone. *Thomas, he has lots of friends *And you can be one too. *Just clap, clap, clap and sing-along *Thomas, we love you. *Thomas the Tank Engine rolling along, whistle *All of his friends will be coming along. *Thomas, we love you. *There's Gordon, and Henry, *Edward, James, and Toby, *Annie and Clarabel, *And don't forget Percy! *Terence and Bertie, *Diesel, Duck, and Daisy. *Lots more friends for you. *He's always up to mischief, *That cheeky little train. *He chugga-chugga-chuff-chuffs everywhere, *He's always playing games. *The Fat Controller scolds him, *But loves him just the same. *Our favourite little engine, *Thomas is his name! *Thomas the Tank Engine rolling along, whistle *All of his friends will be coming along. *Thomas we love you, *Thomas we love you, *Thomas, *We love you! (Special Message From Sir Topham Hatt) * TrainBoy43: Sir Topham Hatt would like to send you a message treat and thank you for making a full movie. Please like, leave a comment, send me a message, rate, vote, and subscribe to TrainBoy43, that's me, fan of Thomas the Tank Engine, TUGS, Theodore Tugboat, Sonic the Hedgehog, Dumbo, The Simpsons, Rocko's Modern Life, Jimmy Neutron, The Little Engine That Could (2011), Casey Jr and Friends, Toy Story, Tickety Toc, Garfield, Blue's Clues, The Three Stooges, Veggietales, The Rescuers, Pound Puppies, and Teen Titans, and thanks being one of Thomas's most special new friends. Six Main Episodes * Percy's Ghostly Trick, told by Ringo Starr for the US, is inspired by TheNewTrainBoy54 and Merritt TrainBoy's remake styles. * Woolly Bear, told by Ringo Starr for the US, is inspried by Sammuel1993's remake. * Thomas and Percy's Mountain Adventure, told by George Carlin is inspired by Sammuel1993's remake. * Escape, told by George Carlin for the US, is inspired by Rayman 2: The Great Escape!/Rayman 2: Revolution and NewMaster626's remake. * Oliver Owns Up, told by George Carlin for the US, is inspired by Dcolemanh's remake. * Henry's Forest, told by George Carlin for the US is inspired by TrainzMovieTheatre and Dcolemanh's remakes. Song * Thomas's Anthem has various shots shown. Facial Expressions Thomas' Facial Expressions *Happy Face (Tomy Trains, Tomica World, Plarail, Motor Road and Rail, and TrackMaster Toy Company Thomas Set with Annie and Clarabel) *Annoyed Face (Plarail, Tomica World Thomas and Freight Car Set) *Confused Face (Plarail Thomas Round and Round Bridge Set) *Surprised Face (Plarail, Motor Road and Rail, TrackMaster, and Tomy Thomas and the Jet Engine) *Sad Face (TrackMaster Toy Company Thomas Makes A Mess) *Tired Face (Tomy-Trackmaster Thomas Tired Set) Gordon's Facial Expressions *Happy Face (Plarail, Tomica World, Motor Road and Rail, TrackMaster Toy Company, with Green and Yellow Express Coach) *Angry Face (Prarail with Powerful Gordon and Red and White Express Coach) *Sad Face (TrackMaster Fisher-Price with O' The Idignity Gordon with a Garbage Freight Car Set) James's Facial Expressions *Happy Face (Tomy-Trackmaster James Set with a Cattle Car and a Caboose) *Red Nosed Face (Trackmaster James Goes Buzz, Buzz, with a Red Caboose) *Angry Face (from James at Boulder Mountain) ([HiT Toy Company) *Scared Face (TrackMaster Revolution) Percy's Facial Expressions *Happy Face (Tomy Trains) *Scared Face (Thomas, Percy and the Chinese Dragon Set (Plarail, Motor Road and Rail) and Percy and Rocky) *Surprised Face (Reptile Park Set) (TrackMaster Fisher-Price) *Tired Face (R/C Percy (TrackMaster)) Toby's Facial Expressions *Happy Face (Plarail/Tomica World/Motor Road and Rail/TrackMaster by Toy Company) *Surprised Face (Sodor Copper Mine) [HiT Toy Company Category:TrainBoy43